


Cake for Four

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Despite all they been through in Altissia, the three brothers want to do something to take his mind off the events that taken place, especially when a certain day rolls around.





	Cake for Four

Altissia, a once beautiful and romantic city. Her streets once filled with people, shops, stands, and a warm smile on passerby lips while on their hand a friendly wave. The air of the city tasting and smelling just as sweet as the baked goods they were selling. Even as you first step foot into the city you could it welcome you with a big embrace.

Even the nightlife was once beautiful.The nights of Altissia were ones that could be summed up as magical, for it seemed as if the entire city had transformed into an entirely different one. The city streets danced to life for music could be heard at every corner as if the city didn't want you to feel lonely. The lamps that lined the stone roads would all turn on lighting not only the illuminate the path ahead but the soft glow also made the flowers visible.

Yes, the city of Altissia be it day or night was beautiful. You could ask anyone and they would all say the same. Even the King and his retinue thought the same.

And then came the invasion and the awakening of the Tidemother. And within a matter of minuets the lovely city was in ruins.

People were in pain. They were hurt and bleeding as other lay dead. Buildings were reduced to rumble as several bridges fell and the city was split in some sections. Roars, screams, the rumbles of engines, and howls were a eerie symphony that all could hear.

But after a long and grueling battling between the King and Leviathan along with a battle that would go unrecognized the cacophony of noise falls silent.

Lunafreya, the Oracle, has died.

Ignis, the King's advisor, wounded.

And Noctis, the king, unconscious and far to weak to move.

**A few days later...**

It was the dead of night, the sounds of construction that now accompanies the morning along with the blaring voice of Camilla over the speakers that temporarily dot the city as she gives information about ration, medical, rescue, etc were silenced too.

Despite the late hour, Noctis who was notorious for sleeping at any given hour and for a lengthy amount of time lays wide awake in the room he was put up in. His eyes half open as he stares sadly out of the massive window. The stars he could see for once now that the thick smoke that had painted the sky was now gone. However the one thing absent from the night sky was the moon. Noctis frowns making him roll away feeling lost and confused leaving him to feel just as hollow for it can't help but remind him that Lunafreya is no longer in his life. And he has so many regrets when it comes to the love of his life, he wishes that they were able to spend time together. He hates that their time was cut so short and he knows that Ardyn is to blame.

Noctis sighs miserably as he tucks his hands under his head and closes his eyes as a single tear rolls down his cheek "What did I do to deserve to have all my loved ones taken away or hurt? Why did my dad have to die? Why did Luna have to die? Why did Ignis have to be hurt? What did he do to deserve pain, he's the last person that should suffer." Noctis hiccups as he grabs a pillow and buries his face into it as he let's out small pitiful sobs.

A soft knock on his door catches his attention causing him to sniff as he sits up "C-Come in." He sniffs. It takes the individual a few seconds to open the door almost as if they were unsure if they should enter the king's room or not and frankly it was making Noctis upset. When the door finally did open Noctis didn't feel so angry upon seeing that it was Ignis who had come to visit him.

"Are you alright Noct?" Ignis asks softly as he steps into the room slowly his steps unsure of the path ahead. "I'm fine..." Noctis mumbles "What about you?" He asks. Ignis' face shifts to that of that of exhaustion "I been better." He pauses "I still have pain." He admits he adds interlacing his fingers. "You should take something for the pain." Noctis grumbles softly.

"Excellent advice." Ignis says softly with a small smile.

Silence falls over them for a moment before Noctis looks up at his friend "Why did you do it?" Noctis questions causing Ignis to lower his head "Noct, I-"

"You don't stand a chance against Ardyn!" Noctis says sounding frustrated.

"I just wanted- he was going to kill you." Ignis says as his start to sting which he isn't to sure was brought on by his feelings or the burn and the medicine applied to his eye irritating his eye.

"I didn't need you to protect me! Look at where it got you! You're blind and you're in constant pain...you're-...." Noctis falls silent shaking his head not wanting to end up saying something hurtful. "I want to be alone." Noctis says laying down causing silence to fall over the room. Ignis nods as he gets to his feet "I understand...just call me if you need me- er, I mean...." Ignis sighs which sounded like a cross between defeat and sadness. 

And just like how he came in, Ignis makes a slow exit leaving Noctis alone.

When he found his way back to the bedroom he, Gladiolus, and Prompto were sharing he stands in the doorway and calls out to whomever was in the room.

"Hello?"

"Ignis? Everything okay?"

Ignis shakes his head "Prompto, please remind me of today's date." 

"It's the twenty-ninth..."

Ignis nods "May I ask for your assistance with something?"

"Yeah."

**Aug 30th**

"Gladiolus, can you keep an eye out for Noct? Me and Iggy got some last minute things to take care of before everything is ready for tonight." Prompto says as he sets a plastic bag down on the counter. Camilla had allowed the brothers to use the kitchen and Ignis was hoping to use this moment to the fullest. 

Today will be a good day for Noctis.

"Leave it to me." Gladiolus says as he heads out of the kitchen, as he exits Prompto finishes laying out the pans, bowls, parchment paper, whisk, ingredients, and measuring cups. "Alrighty Iggy, everything is set and ready to go. Oh so how should we do this? I pass you what you need or shall I-...." Prompto trails off unsure of how to step forward. 

"I was hoping we could make the cake together." Ignis admits softly "We both are Noct's friend after all." Ignis adds as he turns his sightless eyes towards the direction he believes his friend is. 

"Yeah lets!" Prompto smiles.

"So what do we do first?" 

"Well first we must decide on a cake flavor." 

"How about carrot?" 

"You'd kill him." Ignis chuckles.

Meanwhile, Noctis lays quietly in the bed playing with his phone when Gladiolus steps into the room "Hey get up. We're going out." Gladiolus says as he picks up Noctis's bag and opens it, digging out clothes and tossing them to his king. 

Knowing that Gladiolus wasn't going to leave him alone Noctis sighs and gets dressed begrudgingly "What's with this all of a sudden? Where are we even going?" 

"Don't complain and just get dressed we're just gonna hang out for a bit." 

Noctis huffs as he pulls on his shoes before following his Shield out of the room. 

The two walk down the hall and down through the large living space where Camilla meets them and in her grasp she held a box "For you your Highness." She says as she passes off the gift only to have Gladiolus take it "He says thanks, even if he isn't verbally sayin' it." 

Camilla nods as she continues on her way. 

The brothers watch her leave before continuing on their way to where Gladiolus was taking them.

The massive man wanted the King to have fun, to have his mind blank and not focused on the recent events that had taken place and the only thing that he knows does that for the King was fishing. 

The two went to the docks where the cafe that Noctis met the mysterious man who trades with him. The two didn't say anything as they fished together, despite one being sad the atmosphere between the two was a comfortable one. 

"Look, you know we're here for you. You don't gotta talk about it now but just know that when you're ready we'll be there for you." 

"I know....thanks."

The two fished for a few hours longer before they were called up to go back to the motel by Prompto.

When they arrived the room is dark and they had to turn on the light, doing so causes Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus to cheer out a 'Happy Birthday!' to the King causes him to look a mix between surprised and heartbroken. 

"You guys...." Noctis starts as tears brim up in his eyes "I-I forget that...with all that has h-happen I-I..." Noctis stops talking and he looks away with a small sob escaping. Noctis covered his face with his hands as small airy sobs leave him.

"Noct."

It was Ignis that had spoken up.

"We all know what had gone down that day. But we are happy that you made it out alive. We still have you, we want you to know that we are grateful to know that we are still able to celebrate your life. Even if at this moment the world seems bleak and dark." Ignis says as he carefully moves forward with the assistance from Prompto. 

"We are happy to have you with us dude. We'll always be by your side. Things will get easier and looking back this moment won't be that bad, right?" Prompto says laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Well be your rock." Gladiolus adds.

Noctis sniffles as he looks towards the chocolate and white lopsided cake with candles reading the small message of 'Happy Birthday' that was spelled out.

"Even with what I'm going through right now...and how I'm acting..." Noctis's voice hitches "You guys still feel the need to celebrate my birthday...." he hiccups shaking his head.

"Of course!" Ignis nearly cries.

"What did I do to deserve you guys?" Noctis sniffles before giving his friends a smile.

"You guys are the best."


End file.
